


Roughly Tender

by banshee_swain



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Pining, Tenderness, Tickling, Underage Sex, the fluff is a little small though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: The two males go rough on one another, though a tender approach isn't that bad after all.





	Roughly Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally abandoned, but I came back to it.

"Mm, Ryuji..." Hummed Akira.

Ryuji bit his neck and then placed more kisses on his jawline. He followed the crook to his ear. He kissed behind his ear then nipped it. A very small whimper escaped from his lips. Akira wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He nuzzled him and started to massage his lower back. He slid his hands under his shirt and started to lift it. Akira lifted his hands over his head and let the shirt go over him. Akira continued to kiss his neck, but soon he went further down. His cheeks reddened when Ryuji's hands began go wonder.

He squeezed his hands around his pecks. Akira looked away, his face reddened. It was staining his pretty porcelain skin. Ryuji licked up one bud, he poked at the other one. Akira whined when he felt this wet sensation. Ryuji felt the bud around his tongue, he then bit down ever so hard, and he  _tugged_ at it. Akira shivered and jumped, he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the dark black roots, but he still adored the blonde color. Akira rubbed his crotch on Ryuji's hard bulge.

"Ryuji...! More...!" Akira whined, with traces of moans coming from his lips.

Ryuji flicked the bud with his tongue, he looked up at him and smirked. He bared his teeth near the pink buds Akira's face reddened, he covered his mouth and his eyes closed. Oh God, this was just too good for him. Ryuji sunk his teeth into his nipple. A very sharp moan escaped Akira. A shiver went down his spine, he began to grind harder. He just wanted every single bit of Ryuji's hard cock. He knows that'll spread apart his cute ass. He'll be a cumming mess at the end of the night.

"D-damn...!" Ryuji cursed under his breath.

Akira moving against his bulge was expected of him. Every time though, he seems to be more and more surprised by it. Perhaps he's just perfecting his skills, which would make sort of sense. Akira is indeed a perfectionist, often good at most sexual things. So it's only natural for him to be a great grinder.

"Ryuji, I need your cock in my throat..." Akira's voice hitched as Ryuji bucked against him.

"Shit Babe, your tits- fuck I mean... I don't know what I should say now." A nervous chuckle escaped from his lips.

Akira smirked, "My so called 'tits', huh?"

Ryuji nodded, "Yeah... Your..." He paused, "Pecks are cute. I love how pink your nipples are as well."

Akira ran some fingers through his own hair and frowned almost, "Aw, I liked it when you said that..." 

Ryuji sat up and pulled Akira up with him. Akira wrapped his legs and arms around him. They shared a tender kiss until Akira pulled away. Akira kissed his cheek then lightly pinched his left cute.

"You call me cute all the time," Akira laughed, "But you're so cute as well. I like it when you did this sort of things to me..."

Ryuji's cheeks went a light pink, "Ya really think so?" He scratched the back of his neck, with a smile.

Akira kissed his nose, "Yes, of course."

Both of them laughed, Ryuji pinned his lover down. He began to tickle his sides and kiss his cheeks. Akira squirmed under him, laughing as his face turned red. Akira usually has a stoic look on him. Though Ryuji knows every single of his tickle spots. So once in a while, he got to see the male have a bright smile. Akira tossed his head from side to side with all of laughter.

Akira then took something by surprise. He pinned down Ryuji by grabbing his wrists, the blonde just smiled at him. The male over him just panted as his cheeks became a softer color. He removed his hands and ran some fingers through his hair. Akira used his other hand to toy at the hem of Ryuji's shirt. Ryuji did his lover a favor and removed his own shirt. He sat up on his elbows with a keen smile. Akira finally caught his breath. He snaked his own hands down Ryuji's body and toyed with the button. He looked up at him, wanting permission from him.

Ryuji nodded and laid down onto his back. Akira smirked and unbuttoned it. His hard cock came out easily, though it touched the tips of Akira's fingers, only the shaft though. Akira slowly rubbed up his cock to the head. He rubbed the tip as his other hand pumped at the based. Ryuji moaned and couldn't help but to buck up. Akira giggled and rubbed some pre-cum off with his fingers. He then sucked on his finger tips to get that taste of cum. Ryuji wasn't exactly always use to this, though Akira does it a lot.

"Shit..." Ryuji moaned, under his breath.

Akira got off of his lover. He went over to his work desk and looked around. Ryuji sat up and took a quick drink from his bottled soda. He didn't cap it after he drank from it, he just stared over at Akira. When he was looking at his desk, he took off his pants and underwear. He pushed them under the desk and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He turned around and caught his lover staring. Ryuji looked away, he stared at the wooden floor boards. Akira just smirked and flipped his hair.

He walked over and took the bottle away from him. Akira titled his head up and drank the rest of it. Ryuji watched some of the soda drip from the corner of his lips. After he was done, Akira dropped the empty and rolled it under the bed with his foot. The male used his free hand to wipe off the rest of liquid on his face. A relieved sigh escaped from him, as his lips almost looked even pinker. Ryuji's dick twitched as his mouth went dry, damn, he shouldn't have drank the rest of that soda.

Akira threw the bottle on the bed and pinned Ryuji down. He kissed his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ryuji sloppily kissed back, he taste the remnants of the soda on Akira's lips. Ryuji sat up, making sure not to break the kiss. Ryuji moved his neck and began to tease there. 

"Mm Ryuji... I need you inside of me... but I need something else first- AH!" Akira whined towards the end, Ryuji bit down on his sweet spot.

"C'mon Babe, what is that you need? I can give it to you, I promise, I'll give you anything." Ryuji groped his lover's ass and squeezed. 

Akira arched his back and moaned, "Fuck! I need your cock in my throat! I need to taste your cum in my mouth! Oh god, Ryuji I just need  _you!"_

Ryuji paused at first, "...'n' I'll give you everything I've got. I promised after all, that I'll stay by ya side. That's where I belong, with you..."

"R-Ryuji!" Akira moaned, "Please tell me that you love me! I just need all of that!"

Ryuji looked up at him and shared a passionate kiss with him. Their lips were almost glued to another. They just didn't want to pull away from one another. Akira pulled him deeper into the kiss, his mouth opened and his tongue slid out. Though Ryuji pushed his tongue back in and massaged his lover's lower back. 

Ryuji pulled away with some regret, "May I have you now?"

Akira nodded, "Just give me everything... please..." Akira caressed his cheek.

Ryuji kissed his hand and spoke, "Fuck, I love you... You're everything to me..."

"You're my everything, as well. I love you too, Ryuji." Akira murmured, only for Ryuji to hear.

Ryuji pinned Akira down on the bed. He grabbed the lube and kissed his lips. Ryuji poured the lube onto his fingers. He kissed his lover's cheek and slowly entered his fingers in him. Akira whined lightly. He kissed Ryuji and pulled away. His head flopped back onto the pillow, his locks of hair spiraled out. Ryuji could feel Akira's hands shake around the back of his neck. Ryuji after a while pulled his fingers out. He removed the rest of his own clothing. He poured some lube onto his own hand and lathered his dick in it. Akira wait patiently, he pursed his lips. After that he kissed his head and wiped his hand on the bed.

They interlocked hands and Ryuji leaned into his ear. He whispered every thought about his lover to him. Every single one came pouring from his mouth as he slowly went inside of him. Akira whined, back arched as his cheeks went pinker. Ryuji ran his thumb over hands, Akira tightly squeezed his hands. Akira then became to tremble, he whined as he flopped his back down onto the bed. Ryuji was finally all the way in him. Akira was catching his breath, Ryuji went completely silent. He lifted his head up and kissed Akira's forehead.

Akira continued to pant, until he gave a nod. Ryuji smiled and kissed his cheek. He let go of his hands so Akira can be free to touch him. Akira ended up wrapping his arms around his neck once more, and his legs continued to cling around Ryuji's waist. Ryuji tendering moved in and out of him, as kisses traced down his neck. Ryuji's hands were gripping onto the blankets, twisting them, almost ripping them in the process.

His dick almost easily moved in and out of him. Just the way the both of them liked it. Such obscene smacking and wet noises filled the room. Even breathless sighs and moans. Even some incoherent sweet little nothings were lost in the bedroom.

"Ry-Ryuji...!"

That made the fake blonde jump almost. He kissed his lips and bucked harder, making sure to go a tad bit faster in him. Akira arched his back, and sank down on his dick. He wanted to move along with him, but he loved this to much. He loved every moment of this, all of this love and kisses.

"Ry-uji, I'm gonna come...!" Akira ran his fingers through Ryuji's hair.

"Oh Babe, I'm gonna come too... You're too good...!" Ryuji grunted, "Ah fuck, shit, I'm going to-"

"Ah!" Akira moaned as his cum spilled out onto his own chest. Ryuji then came deep into him, making sure it would stay in him. Akira shiver and whined, he kissed Ryuji as he pulled out. Ryuji pulled away and laid down on the bed.

"Oh Ryuji..." Akira smiled, he cuddled up to him.

Ryuji placed a small kiss on his lips and pulled away. A chuckle came from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, please tell me! Thanks again!


End file.
